Famous Boy
by DorkReaderNerd123
Summary: Cammie and Zach are from two different worlds. She's a normal girl. And he's a huge celebrity. She could care less about him. And he can't think of anyone... But her. Can she ever see eye to eye with him; and open up her guarded heart?
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided. I will write two stories! This and of course, A Bittersweet Friendship! Who knows? Maybe I'll create even more… I'll tell you this, though. You'll never see it coming. I'm a ninja stealthy at night. HWAH! Sorry… Awkward moment that just happened. Anyways, Hope you like this new story I'm going to try out!**

Cammie Morgan sighed as she watched her classmates swoon over the latest celebrity. She wished they'd talk about something else, ANYTHING else. Zach Goode wasn't even that great of a guy. Sure, he has amazing looks that contains a tint of mystery to them and a great voice, but those kinds of things get old. Cammie rolled her eyes as another wave of Zach's name came by. All the girls were obsessed with him, well, not exactly all the girls. Cammie and her group of friends seemed to be the only exceptions. Mostly, the reason why Cammie's friends don't like Zach as much as the others, is because they were all already taken. Bex had Grant, Liz had Jonas, and Macy had Derek. Cammie was the only exception though. She wasn't interested in Zach simply because he _didn't_ interest her. Something about him just turned her off. Whenever someone talked about him, she would earnestly try her best to tune that person out. But, that's been impossible lately, ever since the school leaked out that he'd be transferring here.

Of all the places though, why here in Roseville, Virginia? Roseville is just another simple town where everyone knew each other. Besides, nothing really happens except for the occasional fire or robbery here and there. Why would an ultimate star who's making tons of money, shooting a bunch of movies, and making more demos than anyone else, come here?

Unfortunately, Cammie realized even _she_ was thinking of Zach. Figuring out that this was occurring; Cammie decided to focus her attention toward the front of the room. As the homeroom teacher walked in, Cammie noticed he seemed a little stiff. She suspected that something wasn't right. Normally, her teacher would casually walk in, ambling his way toward his desk. Quickly, she processed what was happening. As a boy walked in, two other people walked in behind him. Cammie quickly recognized one of the people behind him as Principal George, but the other man who wore a black suit with a serious expression, she didn't know. Then her sight finally focused on the boy, there stood, Cammie realized, Zach Goode, smirking at everyone in the room, especially her.

"Good morning everyone," our homeroom teacher choked out. "Today, we have a new student. Everyone, this is Zach Goode, he will be staying with us for the whole year."

Cammie couldn't help but stare. And the boy couldn't help but stare back. And as this exchange was happening, all the other students could do, was look between them and try to figure out what was happening right at that moment.

And before Cammie knew it, Zach had started to open his mouth…

**THE END! WELL? Was it goode? Anything I should improve on? Any comments? Please review! It means a whole lot to me =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright; second chapter up and running!**

"So, you're the almighty Cammie Morgan," Zach says.

Confused as to how he knows me, I couldn't help but tilt my head and ask, "Excuse me?"

Zach Goode was a national super star. How is it possible that he knows my name? All my life I've lived only here, in Roseville. Nowhere else.

"Matthew Morgan," was all he said. Instantly, my whole body froze.

Matthew Morgan. There are many ways to describe him. Two ways are, he was the husband of Rachel Morgan, and he was the father of Cammie Morgan. And, he was an all time director who made tons of money. Too bad, his life ended at age 36, during a car crash as he made his way home, one rainy evening.

"H-how do you know my father?" I ask guardedly. As I say those words aloud, the bell rings.

"I'd rather discuss these matters with you some other time, Cammie. But, as of right now, I have to get to Biology Class," Zach says amusingly which coincidentally… Angers me.

As he saunters his way out of class, I couldn't help but notice the stares and whispers that were directed my way. Trying my best to ignore them, I rush out the door and make my way to gym, the only place where I can be myself.

"Cammie are you here?" Bex hollers out in the girl's locker room. As I pull my shirt down, I answer her with a loud yes.

"We heard about your little encounter with Zach Goode," Liz meekly says.

"I know, everyone around me has been talking about it," I reply while rolling my eyes.

"I find this amusing, to think you could care less about the dude," Bex chuckles out as we make our way out the locker room.

"I just hope, I don't have to see him again," I say breathlessly.

As the three of us sit ourselves down, Macy comes and joins us afterwards, since her class is farther away from the gym than ours.

"Cammie-"She starts to say, but is then rudely interrupted when the boys come in screaming like a pack of wolves.

"Immature idiots," I mutter softly.

"Excuse me, but, I don't think that's polite," a male voice hollers out.

Confused as to how someone could've heard me, I turn around and see…

Zach Goode.

Of course.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe you're in this class," I reply annoyed.

"Yeah, it turns out that my whole schedule was messed up. The secretary fixed it while looking at some other schedules. She said that all my classes are with a sweet sophomore girl named, Cammie Morgan." Zach says with a huge smirk on his face.

How could this seriously happen? Of all the people in the school, why did God have to pair me up with, _him_?

"Wow! That's great! I look forward to spending time with you," I muster up with a *cough* sincere smile.

Zach on the other hand looked confused. Here I was, a girl who looked like she hated him with all his guts, now saying she wants to get to know each other? I would feel the exact same way as he does right now.

But the next thing he says caught_ me_ off guard, "Well in that case, I talked to some teachers beforehand and they told me that we were going to be partners, in… Every. Class."

"W-what?"

"Looks like you just lost to your own little game, Cammie Morgan. Hope to see you around, buddy." Zach replies with a smirk.

The nerve of this guy! Why can't he just leave me alone? Can't he see that his company is NOT wanted?

But, before I could reply with a snide comment, Zach ambles his way to some group of guys. Never looking back at me.

What is heck his problem?

**Seems like Cammie's a bit angry huh? Read and Review please! Open criticism, too! They make me feel better =P. Thanks!**

-DorkReaderNerd123


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I did not expect this story to get this many reviews. Thanks everyone! **

Saying that Cammie Morgan was pissed would be an understatement.

A serious understatement.

The girl was practically steaming as she fast walked to her group of friends during lunch. And, as she sat down; all her friends gave her a questionable look.

All it took was two words to explain her sudden and harsh anger. Zach Goode. Ever since he came to Roseville High, it's been nothing but a nightmare for Cammie. Every day, Zach would either annoy her to no ends, or silently bully her.

It was a shame, Cammie's friends thought in unison. Those two looked like a cute couple.

"Alright, what was it this time," Bex said to break the unavoidable tension.

Loudly, Cammie sighed, knowing that she wouldn't have to lie to her group of friends. They were all there for her; and she knew it.

"Again. I know that you're all probably sick to hear me continue ranting about _him_; but he seriously never stops!" Cammie screamed out, only soft enough to not get scolded by the lunch teachers.

"Sorry, Cams, but that dude is unstoppable," Grant replied.

Grant and Cammie had a solid relationship. They were best buds. Nothing less, nothing more. Their relationship started when Grant approached Cammie to help him ask Bex out since he knew they were best friends. Cammie, seeing the potential in Grant right away, gave him permission, and showed him how to properly ask Bex out. Ever since that day, Grant looked for Cammie for advice, and vice versa. Then one day, both sides who were tired of asking each other for advice decided to chat about other things, and quickly discovered they had many things in common. Gradually, Grant became Cammie's older brother and Cammie became Grant's younger sister. And thus, so far, their relationship had never changed since.

"I would advise you to intellectually turn him off. Every time he bugs you, throw him a definition to a word _nobody_ knows, trust me, I've done it before," Jonas meekly whispered trying to help out his friend.

Now, Jonas and Cammie's relationship was definitely different from hers and Grant's. It all started last year. Cammie was in her AP math class, when a skinny boy with a mop of raven hair sat next to her. Since it was the first day of school, and Cammie didn't know that many people, she decided to make new friends.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hi! I'm Cammie," Cammie said.

"Jonas," the boy replied softly.

"Let me guess, you're really shy?" Cammie asked softly, quickly relating to the boy. When she was about 7 years old, there was never a day when Cammie could freely express her desires to _anyone_.

Startled that the girl was so accurate, Jonas looked up to Cammie's eyes. Somehow, with just one glance, Jonas realized that Cammie wasn't going to judge him. He felt that she seemed to have been on the same boat as he is in, now. Somehow, something in him wanted to befriend Cammie.

"Y-yeah! H-how did you know?" Jonas stuttered, still lost in the moment.

"Don't worry, when I was real little, I was so shy that I couldn't say anything at all. It was like I was invisible to everyone, that is, until I met one of my best friends, Bex. Oh, speaking of best friends, Liz is in this class too!" Cammie replied, changing the subject.

"L-Liz?" Jonas asked.

"Ow!" A short and petite blonde girl yelled out as she tripped over her own feet and fell in between the aisle that separated Jonas and Cammie's desks.

"And, here she is, making a very predictable entrance. Liz? Are you okay?" Cammie muttered worried for her clumsy best friend.

"Yeah, just fell down like usual," Liz replied, touched by Cammie's concern.

As Liz looked up, she was met with dark brown, almost black colored eyes that belonged to Jonas, and instantly both parties began to blush.

"Um, hi; I'm Elizabeth Sutton," Liz whispered, shyly.

"J-Jonas Mont," Jonas replied, just as shy.

Instantly, Cammie knew that Jonas and Liz were meant to be together. She also knew that at that moment, Jonas was going to make a fine addition to her already growing list of friends.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Hate to break it to you, Jonas, but I think Cammie would prefer to have Zach leave her alone. Not treat her like a social outcast," Derek muttered snidely.

Derek was definitely someone to getting used to. Both Cammie AND Macey knew this. He wasn't the type of person to make a perfect impression. He spoke straight forwardly, and he didn't care about other people's opinions. That is, before he met Macey. Once he realized that she was in the same predicament as he is (Rich parents) and she didn't have a sour attitude, he wanted to change himself for the better. And thus, he tried to become friends with Macey's friends and everyone just got used to him _being_ there every day that they all included him.

"Alright guys, thanks for the advice although I don't think it helped much," Cammie said trying not to hurt their feelings.

"Anytime Cams," Grant, Jonas, and Derek replied. Once they all spoke in unison, they glared at each other, and then laughed. Their relationship was surely one to be questioned.

As Cammie excused herself from the table to go to the library, she decided that it'd be best if Zach left her mind. And as she attempted to do so, once she reached the library, she realized that someone was sleeping on her favorite chair in the back of the library.

"Hey, wake up," Cammie whispered while softly shaking the hunched up figure whom she quickly identified.

Unfortunately, her plan failed and the figure went to actually hugging her, causing both of them to fall on the ground.

As Cammie fell, pinned to the ground, she thought aloud, "Now how did I get into this kind of situation?"

**So, any guesses as to who this mystery person is? Come on, I know you know. Anyways, read and review to find out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LATE UPDATE! ENJOY!**

**Third POV:**

Zach sighed as he strolled around the school during the lunch period. Nothing interesting was happening. It was the same old routine of girls swarming around him as he tried to tread through. Not only that, but Cammie wasn't here. Normally, Zach found it enticing to annoy that girl. Something about her made him happy that he was next to her. This hadn't happened before. Zach wasn't supposed to start thinking about some girl. He was _Zach Goode_, love is supposed to be a game for him. But, for some reason, she made him think differently.

Anyways, as Zach tried to continue his ambling, he realized he stopped somewhere. The library. Normally, Zach wouldn't step into somewhere so _factual_. Most libraries usually disgust him. But for some reason, this library was different. Zach felt a force calling him in; and he couldn't fight the feeling.

Slowly, Zach slid inside, aware that if he made too much noise, the librarian will "SHUSH!" him like they do in shows and movies. But, as he looked around, no one was in sight. The reason could have been because the library was so immense. If you looked straight through an aisle, you wouldn't even be able to tell where it stops. It made sense though, since the library was a separate building from the actual school. Amazed and startled, Zach decided to roam around, until he reached a row of study tables. Intrigued he grabbed a random book and sat his butt down in the middle row. But, right when he was starting to really read the book, Zach heard a small but distinguished gasp. Then, someone Zach heard someone muttering. Quietly as possible, Zach strolled to where he though the noise was, and as he came closer, Zach heard someone say.

"Hello? Is someone there? I need a little help!" Deciding to check out the scene, right before his eyes, Zach saw Cammie being pinned down by some dude.

"Wow, Morgan, I never thought you had this in you," Zach replied smartly, but at the same time a little crossed as he sneaked a glare at the boy.

"Ha ha. Very funny Zach, now, can you please get Josh off of me? Every since I met him in 1st grade, I founded out that he can sleep practically anywhere and he won't wake up until you jab his stomach."

"Wow that's a pretty good lie for someone who's having a rendezvous," Zach replied, relieved that Cammie and the guy weren't actually together. Then, Zach mentally slapped himself. He almost let his guard down.

"Okay, all fun and games 'til karma comes and bites you on the butt," Cammie muttered crossly. She was already annoyed with Zach's presence as is. Why did he have to find her in such an embarrassing moment?

"Fine, I'll help you. But, in one condition, you stay with me during this period for the next whole week," Zach triumphantly said aloud; fully aware that Cammie will have to say yes.

"Are you serious? Why should I do that?" Cammie replied angrily.

Shocked by her straight forwardness, Zach quickly regained his composure and replied, "Well, because you have a 100 lbs. guy on top of you and you can't seem to get him off of you."

Inwardly, Cammie sighed and gave in with a submissive, "Fine."

Too happy with her answer, Zach didn't even struggle when he picked Josh up by his armpits and sat him down on a chair. Then, Zach helped Cammie up, and watched her as she confidently jabbed Josh in his stomach.

As Josh woke up, Cammie gave him a gentle smile, and a big pang hit Zach's chest. Zach then resisted the urge to grab Cammie and pull her close to him.

"Josh, next time, don't sleep in a library, 'kay?" Cammie ordered him like a big sister.

"Sorry Cams, I zoned out while reading a book. I didn't hurt you, did I?" Josh asked sheepishly with a slight blush on his cheeks. It wasn't hard to see that he had a crush on her. The thought that Cammie might even like him back made Zach's stomach churn with envy.

Inwardly, Zach thought to himself, 'Why couldn't that have been me? Wait! What the heck am I thinking?'

"Just be careful," Cammie said softly. And then Cammie gave Josh a small wave and headed out the door. As she left, Zach turned to Josh.

"Hey man, hope you feel better," Zach said earnestly.

"Thanks, oh and by the way; you better be prepared for unexpected things if you plan to chase after Cammie. Trust me; I've been down the same road." Josh replied kind-heartedly.

"Um, thanks, but I don't see Cammie like that," Zach replied uncomfortably. But, he knew he couldn't fool Josh. Something about him made Zach feel as though Josh understood him. And honestly? Zach didn't know what to do.

"Well see you later, Zach, I hope we can be friends," Josh kindly said, unfazed.

And with that said, Zach left the library, too.

"There you are," Cammie yelled out as Zach stood out in the open air.

Surprised that Cammie had waited for him, Zach couldn't help but smile. Luckily, as Cammie came over, Zach hid his smile and put on a smirk.

"What, Morgan, looking for me, again?" Zach yelled back, teasingly.

"Shut up. Anyways, do I really have to meet up with you for a whole week?" Cammie muttered once she got close enough to Zach.

"A deal's a deal. It's either you meet up with me for a week during our lunch period, or, I stalk your house for the rest of your life." Zach replied.

"You do realize… You annoy me right?"

"I try my hardest."

"Then be prepared for a whole week with me," Cammie shot out.

"I'm looking forward to it." Zach replied, realizing that this is the first time Cammie had willingly talked to him.

And as Cammie was about to say something else, the bell rung, indicating class was about to start. Hurriedly, Cammie shot Zach a look of disgust and ran out the courtyard.

And all Zach could do, was stare at her slowly disappearing figure.

**Okay! One chapter, DONE! Phew, was that hard work! I promise I'll try to update more frequently.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M SORRY WORLD THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN UPLOADING! Enjoy though! **

Third POV:

Cammie Morgan sprinted down the hallway as she tried desperately to reach her second period class. Why did her schedule have classes that were all on the opposite sides of the school? Luckily though, right before the bell rung, Cammie came in through the door and bolted for her seat. The teacher gave her a mini glare but he let go of the subject since she was technically on time.

Recollecting her breath, Cammie started taking out her books for the subject when a little piece of paper fluttered onto her desk. Waiting for the teacher to be distracted, Cammie turned the piece of paper to find a note that said, 'Meet me the courtyard when lunch starts. Don't be late… Buddy.'

Instantly Cammie glared at Zach, only to find him smirking right at her. Of all the girls in this school, why did Zach have to always annoy her? Rolling her eyes, Cammie looked at the board and tried to follow the lesson presented at her.

It was suddenly fourth period and Cammie grew with excitement. Liz, Bex, and Macey were in her class! And to top it all off, fourth period was their free period along with Zach not being there. When all the girls saw each other, they all ran to their usual table to talk.

"So, Cammie, we heard that you have a little deal with Zach?" Macey inquired.

Suddenly flustered that her friends knew about it before she told them, Cammie could only reply with a nod.

"Cammie finally realizes her feelings!" Bex whispered loudly.

"I don't! It was because Josh fell asleep on me in the library and Zach was the only one there," Cammie seethed, upset from the teasing.

"Josh does have a problem with his sleeping doesn't he?" Liz questioned aloud.

"Besides that, how'd you guys find out? I was just about to tell you before Macey confronted me," Cammie questioned.

All simultaneously, the girls replied, "Grant, who Zach told."

Instantly Cammie banged her head on the desk. "I don't even see what most girls like in him! His ego is bigger than Godzilla and he has a bad habit of keeping his mouth open when he's actually studying or paying attention to something for at _least_ 5 seconds."

"Only someone who's close to him would know that," Macey suddenly pointed out.

Shocked by her explanation, Cammie knew that Macey was right. Zach had been annoying her so much; it was like she already knew him.

"I suppose you're right." And as Cammie said this, the bell rang, indicating it was lunch time. Liz, Bex, and Macey all gave her a wink as she flew out of the classroom.

Rushing across the halls was something Cammie was a pro at. No one saw her as she successfully maneuvered her way across. Cammie was so good at moving swiftly through the halls that it wasn't hard for her to reach the courtyard. Honestly, she just wanted to get the whole thing over with. Quickly, Cammie scanned the whole place in search for Zach.

"You're late." Zach casually said while leaning back on one of the school walls.

"Well, that's a shame seeing as how I had to run all the way here," Cammie replied crossly. Something about Zach made her want to punch him sometimes.

"Aw, you couldn't wait to see me?" Zach replied teasingly.

"Okay Goode, what do you want from me?" Cammie replied ignoring Zach's last comment.

"A chance; Cammie, I want us to be friends," Zach whispered.

Cammie was shocked. Zach Goode, all time big star wanted to be friends? Nonetheless he's been bugging her since the minute he got here! What made him think that she wants to be friends with someone like, _him_?

"You want to be friends?" Cammie asked, not caring that her voice indeed showed surprised.

"Yes," Zach replied. But, Cammie couldn't help but notice that there were emotions in his eyes…

As Cammie tried to put it together the only words she could describe it as were, guilt and sadness.

Drawn by his sudden emotions, Cammie couldn't help but reply, "Okay… sure."

Once she spoke those two words, Cammie knew she wouldn't regret saying them because suddenly, Zach's eyes lit up and he started to smile. And in fact, it was a _real _smile. Then, out of nowhere Zach tackled Cammie and lifted her up in the air, spinning her around.

Caught by surprise, Cammie couldn't help but laugh as Zach fell down from dizziness after spinning her for quite some time. The two teenagers were then on the grass both laughing their worries away.

And, as Cammie got up as the bell rang. She hated to admit it. But, she actually had _fun _with Zach Goode. And she started to smile as she made her way to sixth period.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrighty then. Chapter 6 is officially up! Enjoy! =)**

Zach's POV:

Before you ask an adult if work is fun. I might as well tell you right now. WORK IS NOT FUN AND IT'S TIRING. Everyday right after school I have to fly out to different places. Meet different people. Sleep in different places. Breathe different airs. Basically, each and every time, I have to _live_ differently.

Right now I just came back from California where I had to perform a concert, ten hours straight. That can really damage a normal person's routine, but luckily, I've gotten used to it. But, as I returned back to my (once again) empty house, I couldn't help but realize that I was exhausted to the point where I just wanted to jump onto my bed and instantly fall asleep. Fortunately, I was able to take a shower and do exactly what I had wanted to do. And as soon as my eyes closed, I knew that sleep had already engulfed me.

_"Zachary, you're saying the wrong lines," Matthew Morgan yelled out from the set._

_ Frustrated that I couldn't accomplish the scene, I decided to seek help before the next take._

_ "Matt! Can you help me with these lines real quick?" I asked casually as if he were my real father. But really, the more I thought about it, Matthew Morgan, the director, seemed to be better at being a father to me than my own father did. _

_ "Alright buddy, what's wrong?" He asked as he made his way over to me and ruffled my hair. Grinning at him, I showed him my concerns. There was a line that got me stuck, and it was ruining the whole scene. For the next five minutes, Matt helped me out. And I couldn't help but notice how happy I was that he was my director, and not just some ordinary snob. _

_ Magically, when we redid the scene, I thought was able to accomplish the whole thing, flawlessly. And instantly I ran to Matt to see how I did. _

_ "How did I do, Matt?" I asked eagerly._

_ Suddenly, the air around him tensed and I could see that in his face that he was trying to contain something, "Honestly? You sucked." Matt spoke, with seriousness written all over his face._

_ Instantly, my smile dropped. I sucked? I did badly? How? _

_ Then, out of nowhere, Matt started to laugh out loud. And it wasn't the kind of laugh that was unnoticeable. It was the kind of laugh that boomed and made others stare at him. "Sorry kiddo, I just wanted to see your face and how you would react. You didn't suck, in fact, you were amazing!" He replied, humor written all over his face._

_ Angry for a second, that I've been deceived, I decided to get back at him. Instantly I brought fake tears to my eyes, "H-how could you do something like that?" I whispered, acting all hurt and sad._

_ Instantly, Matthew's face dropped when he thought I was actually serious, "Oh jeez, Zach, I'm sorry, it was just a small little prank!"_

_ Mimicking him, I began to smile and chuckle out loud. Realizing that he had just been played, Matthew stared at me for a second, and then he began to laugh along with me. It must've been hours after we stopped laughing, but I didn't care. I was having so much fun. Laughing with someone was better than coming home to a deserted house with only a maid and a butler to keep me company, seeing as how my parents were professional lawyers and they traveled all around the world, without me._

_ Suddenly, the image of me and Matthew laughing slowly changed. It was like a tape recording and someone was fast forwarding, because then, before me was an event that happened afterwards._

_ Out of nowhere, the vibe of my dream changed into something more sad and depressing. All around me people were crying and hugging each other out of comfort._

_ And, I realized something. I was at a funeral._

Before I knew it, I woke up with a start. Gasping, I realized that I was drenched in sweat. Slowly, I sat up, still haunted by my dream. Quickly I glanced at my clock, only to find that it was 5 am. I gave a little groan. I knew that because of my dream, I wouldn't be able to sleep; so I quickly decided to wake up. Shakily, I got to my feet and made my way to my desk, realizing that I hadn't completed any of my homework. Knowing that I had to somehow complete them, one way or another, I decided to occupy my time with schoolwork and I took out a pen.

By the time I was done with most of my work, I was able to shake away the terror and guilt that had engulfed me when I woke up from my dream.

And I decided that it was time to go to school.

**END OF CHAPTER 6! Okay guys, seriousness now. Would you like me to answer any questions in the Reviews? It's all up to you. Just type YES, if you are reviewing, and I'll try my hardest to answer some of your questions. THANKS!**

**-DorkReaderNerd123**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, Chapter 7 for Famous Boy is now up! **

Third POV:

Cammie sighed as she watched Zach Goode enter the room. Apparently, swooning over the latest idol of the world is an "in" now since all the girls are doing it, whenever he reaches at least 5 miles from where they are.

"Why must you sigh on such a beautiful day, Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked as he ambled his way over to Cammie.

"First off, I'm sighing because of you. And secondly, why must you insist on calling me Gallagher Girl?" Cammie asked, already annoyed by Zach's presence.

"Aw, I make you sigh?" Zach asked annoyingly. "And to answer your question, I insist on calling you Gallagher Girl because, first off you're a girl, and secondly, we go to Gallagher High. Do the math, Gallagher Girl."

"You sicken me." Cammie replied with venom.

"Hm, is that how you speak to your brand new friend?" Zach replied, teasingly.

"Only when they annoy me!" Cammie muttered.

"I guess this is going to happen more often, then," Zach replied with a smirk.

"Darn and I was hoping it never will, again," Cammie sighed, realizing that there was no use in trying to get Zach to stop annoying her.

"But, we are friends, right?" Zach asked, suddenly serious. Shocked by his sudden abruptness and seriousness, Cammie couldn't help but wonder if something happened to him.

"Of course we are! What made you think otherwise?" Cammie asked him to reassure their new alliance.

"Ha! Made you admit it!" Zach suddenly yelled out. But, there was still something in his eyes that made Cammie think he wasn't really speaking the truth.

Realizing that there was more to what Zach was leading on, Cammie decided to ignore her instincts and play along with him.

"Hahaha you're so funny Zach! Wait, no, I take that back," Cammie replied, trying her best to act as if nothing happened. But, Zach gave her a knowing look and she instantly knew he was able to look past her façade. But, before he could say anything…

BRRRRING!

Cammie and Zach both stood up, realizing that they had just reached the late bell. And now they were officially late to their first period class.

"See what you do, Goode?" Cammie half-yelled in frustration.

"It's your fault for believing me!" Zach lamely attempted, back.

"Ugh, we'll talk about this later." Cammie muttered, almost to herself. And thus she began to run, knowing very well that she'll be in detention today.

**Lunch**

Cammie unwillingly trudged her way to the cafeteria. Luckily, her first period teacher had a soft spot for her, and she didn't give Cammie detention. But, that didn't mean she had to see Zach. He was the reason that she almost got into trouble.

"Cams! Over here!" Grant yelled out to one of his best girl friends.

Skidding her way over, Cammie quickly scanned the table. Everyone was there along with an addition to the team.

"Glad you could join us, Gallagher Girl," Zach replied, seeming as if he was already acquainted with himself.

"Cammie, you never told us that you and Zach became friends!" Bex muttered, looking at Zach with friendly disgust.

"Glad to know you care, Rebecca," Zach responded, giving the same look back, teasingly.

"Call me that again, and you will bloody pay," Bex threatened, revealing a bit of her accent in her sentence. In return, Zach gave her a one-eyebrow-up look.

"What are you doing here, Zach?" Cammie spoke up, deciding to break the two up.

"What? Now I can't hang out with my best pals?" Zach replied with a mocked hurt expression.

"Zachary Goode, that's your real name, right?" Jonas suddenly interrupted, while taking his hands and eyes off his computer.

"Yup," Zach replied.

"Hm, interesting," Jonas responded while going back to his computer and suddenly typing with lightning- fast speed.

"Should I be worried?" Zach asked to Grant.

"Knowing Jonas? Yeah man, you should be worried," Grant replied back.

"Jonas did that to me when I first came, too. Beware dude, beware," Derek muttered.

Deciding to leave the guys to themselves, Cammie, Macey, Liz, and Bex all gave each other a look and simultaneously stood up.

"Huh? Where are you guys going?" Grant yelled out to the retreating figures.

"Somewhere!" They all replied.

**Outside at the Courtyard**

"Finally! We can now chat for real. Alright Cams, you better explain how you and Zachary Goode became, _friends_," Macey hollered as the four girls found themselves at their favorite spot to talk. It was an old bench long enough to fit exactly 4 girls and it was in the shade of the looming school's shadow. No one usually went there since it was hidden by flowers, but Cammie managed to find it when she went "exploring".

"Well, you know that bet Zach made me agree on when he helped Josh off of me?" Cammie started. "Yeah well, on the first day of the bet, he asked if we could be friends. Deciding that it wasn't a trick and that he was seriously genuine, I decided to take him up on his offer. And for the past week, we got to know each other better. But, it still doesn't mean I exactly like him. He still gets on my nerves either way." Cammie finished, while rolling her eyes, remembering what Zach's been doing to her since then.

"Cams, that's so cute!" Liz exclaimed.

"I agree, looks like Mr. Goode isn't all that bad," Bex chimed in.

"Not to mention his looks, it just makes everything better" Macey added.

"It's not like we're dating, guys!" Cammie replied, realizing that her friends sounded supportive in a way where a girl confessed about her crush for the first time to her friends.

"Psh, we all know that's bound to happen at some point, Cammie," Bex muttered.

"Yeah Cams, Zach likes you. You're just too dense to realize it," Macey replied while staring at her perfectly manicured nails.

"That's not going to happen. Period," Cammie replied, getting agitated.

"Let's leave Cammie alone for now guys, I think she's had enough teasing for one day," Liz quietly spoke.

"Thank-you, Lizzie!" Cammie hollered out loud. Cammie was glad to know that at least _one_ of her best friends wasn't going to keep pushing the subject.

"But let's face it Cammie. It's inevitable that you and Zach are going to somehow and at some point, end up together," Liz added.

"And now my joy is gone," Cammie muttered.

"Alright, alright. Time for us to disperse and get to class, we wouldn't want to miss… Who am I kidding, I would love to miss class," Macey reluctantly said, while standing up.

"I guess you're right," Cammie sighed out.

And the four girls walked shoulder to shoulder out to the real and open world; waiting for the boys who were going to join them in their evenly divided up classes.

**The end! So how was it? Good? Bad? Disgusting to the point where you want to cry? Please don't be the third choice! I'm open to constructive criticism!**

-DorkReaderNerd123


End file.
